At High Tide
by njlove63
Summary: Lilly, Kim, Hannah, Miley, OLiver, and many others go on a cruise for a school trip. When Lilly bumps into a certain rockstar. Is it love at high tide? Or will nature's weather and landscape cause the gang's life to be at risk? duh. Duh. DUH! READ!
1. Chapter 1

At High Tide…

**At High Tide…**

"LILY! OMJ! CAN YOU BELIVE THIS?!" the thin brunette with shades of blue and red pierced the hallway with a shrill Lilly!

" What Kimba?" Lilly, the blonde, asked unsurprised by her deafening shriek.

" We are going on a CRUISE! A CRUISE!" Kimberly yelled and jumped. As Miley and Oliver just laughed.

Lilly looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow, " How many redbulls have you had today?" Kim blushed and dashed off before she could answer. Miley and Oliver could no longer hold in their giggles and fell on the floor(literally) laughing.

Lilly shook her head as she wandered to her cousin's locker.

" Hey Lilly… So how many redbulls did Kim have today?" the shorter honey-blonde questioned.

" Hey Hannah. Uh I dunno she dashed off before she could answer. But it had to be more than 13 because she was about to bounce of the walls this time. " Lilly laughed at the memory of her best friend as her cousin shook her head.

" One day that girl is going to explode or combust." Hannah said as she started to laugh.

The two girls laughed and walked off to chorus.

Xoxoooxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoo

The group of students yawned and were almost asleep by the time they reached the port. Well everyone except the smallest group: Hannah, Lilly, Kim, Miley, and Oliver. Kim was walking onto the ship on her hands, making a big scene. Miley and Oliver held hands and whispered sweet nothings in each others ears. (UGH! GROSS!) While Hannah and Lilly were laughing at the scene and singing Hook me up by the Veronicas. (LUV THEM!)

" Hannah, you have a really pretty voice!" Lilly gushed to her cousin. Though they were Three years apart they were close, attached at the hip since Lilly was 4.

" Why have you just now noticed this?! I am truly hurt." Hannah looks at Lilly with tears about to fall. When Lilly and Hannah burst into giggle and snicker fits (yum I could use one of those right now hold on….. Ok I am back. YUM! Snickers! Ok BACK TO THE STORY…)

When Amber and Ashley walked past whispering, " Freaks! Eeeeewwwwww! TSSK!"

" Amber, WHY ARE YOU DISSING YOURSELF? I MEAN YOUR NOT THAT FREAKY, UNPORPORTIONED, OR THAT HIDEOUS! Well the last part maybe… But you shouldn't put yourself down like that. It is unnatural! Nor ARE YOU ASHLEY!" Lilly replied to the frustrated leaving backsides of Amber and Ashley.

When the Kim, Lilly, Hannah, and Miley checked in with Mr. Corelli and headed up to their suite. While Oliver kissed Miley goodbye and headed up to Jackson, Matt, and Lucas. The four girls headed up the elevator of The Freedom Of the Seas. The girls unlocked the door to see one of the many royal suites standing before them.

Hannah's and Miley's jaw dropped to the floor as Kim and Lilly hooted and Hollered before jumping on the king-sized bed.

Once unpacked Miley left to meet up with Oliver. Hannah pushed Kim and Lilly out of the room so she could take a quick nap. So Kim and Lilly headed towards the deck to check out the pools and drink bar.

Kim grew extremely hot so she headed to the winjammer café to grab something to eat and would catch up with Lilly later.

Lilly sat at the bar watching people swim around. She ordered a virgin strawberry daiquiri and turned to go to the upper level so she could watch the waves. When she whipped around and knocked into someone and felt the freezing substance cover her clothing.

"AH- AH- AHHHHHHHHH!" The boy waited to hear the loud yelling from the drenched girl. " CCCCCCOOOOOOOLLLLLDDDDDA! COLD! COLD! FREEZING COLD! AWWWWWW!" Lilly said laughing as she became evener colder.

" I am soooooo sorry." The boy replied grapping a towel and dbbing the stain forcefully. Lilly smirked and said softly, " You do know where you are putting your hands, right?" As realization hit the teen, he blushed crimson red against his tanned skin. He slowly removed his hands and passed her the towel.

Lilly looked at the boy, cocking her head in interest. "Do I know you? You seem REALLY familiar." The boy shook head no very quickly. Then it hit Lilly like a bullet. He sang with Hannah Montana over the summer. He flirted with Lola many a time.

"What are you doing here?! Aren't you in Paraguay building homes, or something?" The boy nodded, "Something like that."

" Th-then why are you here?!" Lilly demanded.

"Oh Paraguay was just a way to get the paparazzi off our tails. I'm **Adam **by the way." Winking at Lilly while putting his hand forward.

"Nice to meet you, **Adam. ** I am Lilly." She took his hand and shook it. Joe stared in awe as he felt the sparks rushing up his arm.

Then Lilly's phone started to ring…_Sh__e's just a teen, _

_So how could she _

_Really know what she wants _

_I can't believe _

_You'd think I'd run and tell you're mean to me _

_When its really like _

_She mean ain't she... _

_I know just what you think _

_You're so stuck in the past _

_Like stone-washed jeans _

_And I can endorse _

_Anything through me _

_Im flyer then you'd ever thought I'd be..._

(**Lilly, **Hannah)

**ello?**

l-o L-O L-O-VE!

**WHAT ARE WE LO- LO-LOVING?**

WELL I AM JUST LOVING KIM'S COMPANY AT THE MOMENT! (hears a HEY! In the background..)

**Haha ok Im coming to get her. Oh and make sure she doesn't get into the mini fridge… I saw some RBs in there. And I don't want her to explode.**

Haha… hehe… well lets say that there are no more Redbulls in the mini fridge. And that is why I need you to come and get her. Like now!

**Ok! Ok calm down… Ima comin right now.Im comin… Just breathe Hanns. Breathe! Im COMING Bye!**

Lilly hung up her cell and headed to the inside hallway. When someone grabbed her elbow, stopping her with ease.

"Will I see you again?" he whispered to her ear. She nodded slowly, "you know we will." And with a wink she left the boy in a daze. Ready to see the damage caused by Kimba.

Oxoxoxoxxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoo

**OK! CHAPTER 1…. THE FIRST OF MANY! TO MY READERS I LOVE YOU ALL… JUST NOT AS MUCH AS I LOVE NICK JONAS!**

**-MYKA AKA NJLOVE63-**

**P.S. I AM GOING TO DISNEY 2NITE… (FOR A CHORUS WORKSHOP) SO I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOON… I HOPE TO I REALLY DO! BUT YOU NEVER KNOW… JUST KNOW THAT I WOULD BE X-TREMELY HAPPY IF YOU COULD REVIEW! SO I CAN BE HAPPY MINUS THE HORRIBLE BUS RIDE DOWN …**

**HAHA!**

**THANX! ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**


	2. Kim's escapade

Kim's escapade…

**Ok…ok. I am fairly disappointed.. The Jonas Brothers were at Disney World and I missed my chance… (sheds a couple of salty tears on the keyboard) I promised myself I wouldn't cry… boohoo! … Ok I'm done with that we have bigger fish to fry… like this next chapie so read on my dedicated readers read on!**

**xoKim.Blck.13xo- Yay! Im glad you liked it! And in this chapie there Is nicky … so plz read!**

**AlexaJ- haha if there is redbull there will always be a good time… haha… redbull is mentioned in this chapie too!**

**DevinDme- kewl I am glad you like it… r u new.. I do not belive I have read any of your stories… If not… sorry… If so yay a new reader… plz pm me I would love to talk to you…**

**Lozza.luvs.JB- aww I am so glad you enjoyed it..Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter just as much!**

**Packersgirl37- ok so here you are… you are HANNAH ok? There is somemore Hannah lilly interaction and Kevin and Hannah… **

Kim's escapade…

When She left Lilly to avoid the sweltering heat she ran straight for the winjammer café for some food. She got in the growing line and grasped her tray with some food, She stood behind a curly mop top examining the fruit basket.

"No Offense, But MOVE!" Kim spoke evenly though her volume changed.

The boy just smiled back at her and shook his head for her to move ahead. She avoided any contact with the fruit-obsessed stranger and headed to an open table. She sat down and started to eat.

When fruit boy came and sat down at her table, along with what seemed like his brother. Then Kim took a long look at the older brother of fruit boy.

"OMJ! YOUR KEVIN JONAS! I LOVE YOUR MAD GUITAR SKILLS! Wow it is you! " Kim yelped with excitement and happiness.

Kevin laughed at her sudden outburst, While, fruitboy blushed rouge. "So wait who is fruitboy? Oh My gawd! Your Nick Jonas! YOU,ARE,MY,BIGGEST,FAN! NO wait that's not right, I am your biggest fan! Yeah that's it. Haha.hehe." Kim giggled at her joke and soon Kevin joined in. Kim's laugh was a high alto and Kevin's low bass: together creating a unique harmony.

The entire breakfast was spent this way. Nick was silent the majority of the time, staring from the side at the confusing creature who called herself Kim. Kim claimed that no red bulls would be consumed over the trip. Yet, she broke that when she sipped one during breakfast. She only had one but one was enough to set off the thirst for more. So when they two brothers departed, Kim raced back to the room and pounced. Knocking he large door a couple hundred times before the death within awakened. Kim paced around until the door answered. Kim rushed into the room and headed straight for the mini fridge and grabbed every single red bull available and chugged it all down.

Soon the entire floor of the suite was covered with empty cans. As a dazed Hannah grasped the trashbag and placed the cans with in it. Lilly wanders in to assess the damage and sighs guiltily.

"I am SO sorry Hanns. I had NO idea she got her hands on one. Speaking of the devil… where'd she go?" Lilly spoken in an exasperated tone.

When a loud thud banged on the glass door and the shrill yell of Kimba busted through the suite's walls. Hannah quickly picked the rest up and headed to the waste center couple floors below them. And lilly went and grasped the handle, opening the glass door with one thrust.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

Hannah wandered the hall struggling with the large bulging trash bag.

She sighed and cursed the multi-colored brunette, not even noticing the pair of chocolate eyes staring at her with amusement.

As a voice behind her chuckled softly, Hannah turned to see a towering curly man standing behind her.

"May I help _you _? Or is laughing at a struggling girl part of your charm?" Hannah sneered to the stranger through her distress.

The laughter came to an abrupt halt as two large hands grasped for the bag and lifted it above his shoulder. Hannah finally looked up to the stranger and fell backwards in surprise, landing flat on her butt.

"Yo- you- your kev- Kevin Jonas!" Hannah stumbled through the phrase quietly in amazement.

"Yes, yes I am and you are quite charming… I am so sorry for laughing at your struggle. I am usually the calm and collective one. But, to see such a gorgeous girl as yourself dragging a bag full of Red bulls I see(glancing into the white trashbag) brought the giggles in me. Now, I know you do not want to be called trash girl so your name is….?" Kevin explained in one long stance.

"Oh… My name… My name is Hannah I am staying in room 1354."(which added together equals 13 ! duh, Duh, DUH!) Hannah replied quickly.

She and Kevin wandered aimlessly around the halls talking about millions of subjects. until Hannah's phone rang.

_There's a thousand words that I could say_

_To make you come home_

_Oh, seems so long ago you walked away_

_Left me alone_

_I remember what you said to me_

_You were acting so strange_

_and maybe I was too blind to see_

_That you needed a change_

"Dude! I love that song!" Kevin practically screamed.

Hannah laughed at the curly haired teen's reaction. It was true he wasn't the most handsome of the Jonas brothers, but he was the most respectable, fun, mature, sweet, kind, giving, friendly, relaxing, and enjoyable to her. He understood the limits and knew when she was joking and when she wasn't. In the past 2 hours they were quite close.

Hannah quickly answered the still ringing phone and spoke to the other person.

(Hannah/ **Lilly)**

ello?

**Afternoon goveness! Would you like some afternoon tea?(fake british accent)**

Hahaha… very funny lilz. What do you want?

**WEEEEELL, KIMBA AND I ARE HUNGARY AND WE WANT FOOD! SOOOOO… CAN WE GO GET SOMETHIN TO EAT?**

Not without me…

**PLEASE?!**

NO!

**OK! Don't get your knickers in a twist… gosh….**

Haha… ok I'll come and get you and we will go ok?

**Fine.. but hurry.. Kimba munching on the couch… quick…NO KIMBA… DON'T EAT THAT! **_**beep**_** (hangs up)**

Hannah laughs to herself as she closes the cell phone and shoves it deep in her pocket and smiles to the snickering Kevin.

"Come on… There are some people I want you to meet." Hannah says.

And with that Kevin is being dragged down the hallway to a two-door entrance with the numbers 1354 labeled in metal.

xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxoxxoxooxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

**ok ok here it is! Chapie #2**

**happy cinqo de mayo (sorry if that is missed spelled… I don't take Spanish … just boring French…that I already know!) ok sorry for not updating went to Disney world… had funn! Missed you all! Keep up the reading!**

**-myka aka njlove63-**

**ps **

**I promise there will be more joe lilly interaction soon!**

**And if ya eva head to Atlanta pm me! I would love to meet my readers!**

**Cya lots of love**

**Let you find peace in your pursuit of happiness…**

**Myka Murphy**


	3. The end to the first day

Ok Homies

**Ok Homies! HERE I AM! I HAD A DANCE THANG ON SATURDAY SO I AM SORE…. YEP ITS TRU! JUST ASK MY BFFL… G.M. I'll have her review l8er so y'all kno I don't say no lies… Ok I hav had Chack Yes Juliet stuck in my head… alllllllllllll day! Seriously……. During French I listened to my iPod and started to sing that… and let's say Madame was not so happy about me singing in English… HAHA… SHE DIDN'T EVEN CATCH ME SLIP MY Ipod IN MY PURSE! Lol… ok here I go…**

**Morgiecorgie- haha don't worry if I do come to ur city I'll pm ya.. also… get ready for morw phone convo:jonas style!**

**Snowstardreams- I am so glad u luv this story…also check out some of my otha stories for more of my style… (a ton of loe)**

**Packersgirl37- ok so since y bugged me and I didn't update in foreva I dedicate this chapie to u!**

**Love-moon-child- haha I don't hav any ideas the moment… don't worry I'll tell ya if I do..**

**xoKim.Black.13xo- Thanx ur hair changes in this chapter!**

**DavidArchuletaLove15- Thanx for reading my stories! I'm really glad u lik 'em!**

**New reader!- Thanx for jumping on the At high tide story list! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK… SO PLEASE CLICK THE LITTLE BLUE BOTTON SAYIN' "write A REVIEW!" PLZ! U R AHHHHH-MAZING! SO PLZ! REVIEW!**

"_Come on… There are some people I want you to meet." Hannah says._

_And with that Kevin is being dragged down the hallway to a two-door entrance with the numbers 1354 labeled in metal._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hannah rushed to the partly open room to see a hyper Kimba jumping up and down on the bed with Lilly dancing to Check Yes Juliet.

"KEVIN! HIYA!" Kim yelled to the two older teens as they entered.

Soon Kim jumped off the bed and jumped on Kevin's back and hugged him. Hannah raised her eyebrows(obviously jealous) as Lilly rushed to Hannah's side to keep her rational.

"EHEM. Kevin I see you've already met Kimba and this is Lilly my lil' cuz." Hannah explained as Kim jumped off his back and Kevin and Lilly shook hands.

"Hanns. Can we EAT NOW?!" Lilly asked as she grew a little impatient. And Hannah shook her head yes. "Wanna come?" Hannah asked Kevin, and he nodded before explaining he would have to invite his brothers though. All three girls shook their head in agreement.

(Kevin/ **JOE/ **nick)

hello?

**Heyya bro! **

Hey joe… wanna get something to eat w/ some friends of mine?

**Uh… actually I was gonna find this girl who I met this morning… but I guess… dream girl can wait…SURE! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO HUNGRY!**

JOE! GET OFF MY PHONE! UR WASTING MY MINUTES!

**HUH? WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT NICKY POO? YOU DON'T HAVE MINUTES… ONLY TIME HAS MINUTES…. SILLY GOOSE… AND YOU ARE NO FATHER TIME..**

Gosh! Joe you are so idiotic and immatur-

**That hurt man… real deep… Oh shit-snit!**

Shisnit?

Shisnit?

**YES! SHISNIT! Kevin I would love to join you and guests to lunch, Nick I am not sure….. Nicky poo? Yes or no?**

Yes or no what?

**DO U WANT LUNCH OR NOT!**

Yes! CAN we go now?! My stomach is growling!

**I'll see ya there Kevs!**

Ok I will see ya soon, bro!

Tell Kevin Mom cal-

_Beep- Joe TURNED OFF THE PHONE_

Ok?

_Beep… Kevin turned off his cell._

Then the teens walked to one of the many cafes and sat down. Soon Joe and Nick joined them at the table. The arrangement was like so: Hannah, Kevin, Joe, Lilly, Kim, and Nick. They talked about all things, mostly about themselves and what they wanna do this spring break.

Thoughts of…

Kevin: GOSH! HANNAH! She is so awesome! She is so down-to-earth! I think I could have found my soul mate! She is so sweet and cute and wow! I REALLY like her and I've only known her for I dunno 2hrs.

Hannah: Wow! Kevin IS SO NICE AND SWEET AND JUST SO LOVABLE! WOW! Am I screaming inside my head? Wow! I am sooooo weird!

Joe: OMG! SHE IS HERE! RIGHT THERE! OH MY GOD! SHE IS SMILING AT ME….. OH how I wish I could just lean in and kiss those lips right now… MMMHMMMM! YUMMY! I can Imagine right now…

Lilly: He is soooooooooo hawt-tatatatat-t-ta! DDDDDDAMN! He could burn through walls with that dazing smile of his. He is just so awe mazing! I think I am in love!

Nick: Wow! Kim is so so different! And I think I like it! Look at KevinSmiling like a mad man… And Kevin He is drooling over Lilly ewww! Its sad…. Kim is just so hyper and over the top, yet, so nice and considerate! Wow! I am in a toughy!

Kim: Wow! Nick is so cute! One problem though … He is too obsessed with fruit to notice me….:(

So lunch became silent as everyone was too preoccupied in thoughts..

"Lilly! Hannah! Kimmie!" The slender brunette and her counter part approached the silent table. Everyone broke from their thoughts to see Miley and Oliver stride to the table hand in hand.

"Miley! And Oliver! Wassup?" Lilly asked, as Lilly and Oliver did a complex handshake and Joe's face fell as Kevin and Nick stared in awe.

"Nada much..Lilz! Milez and I were headin to the pool wanna come?" Oliver asked the group.

"And then us girls can head over to the spa." Miley added in, all the girls agreed.

Soon the group headed to the many pools. The girls stripped to their bikinis and the boys just watched in amazement. Could they be any more obvious? Hmmm…

Well Miley wore a hot pink bikini she bought from prada. And Kim wore a sheer black bikini that had yellow stars on it. Hannah's was Blue and green polka dots. And Lilly's was black with white pin stripes. All Four boys changed into swimming trunks nothing to fashionable.

Soon the group of 8 was playing around and having a good 'ole' time. Then as 3 o'clock came around the girls left and headed to the spa ready for something new.

When they left, each girl looked totally different.

Miley's long curly hair was cut to her shoulders and straightened and layered. She wore a cream outfit that had rim stones on the top along with a mesh sash. On top of a cream mini skirt along with silver pumps that matched the beads.

Kimba's multi-colored hair was died a firey red, with purple, teal, and orange highlights. She wore a black and red plaid skirt and a black tank top that had "..Lemme tell ya what we do! WE ROCK UR FREAKIN' SOCKS OFF!" IN blue BOLD METALIC LETTERS. Along with Blue high tops and black leggings.

Hannah had her hair cut to a pixie cut with blue highlights. She wore Purple skin jeans and a purple and blue and green shirt that said, "You'll be swimmin' with da fish-ies!" "Um it is Fish…" "Are YOU MOCKIN' ME?" and blue vans.

Lilly had her hair died black with red streaks, She wore a Blue shimmering top, that made her eyes pop. And dark washed skinny jeans. She wore Hot red pumps that matched her highlights.

All 4 girls looked gorgeous. And If they hadn't come and sat down with The boys: Kevin, Oliver, Nick, and Joe. No One would have guessed it was them.

Kevin grinned widely as Hannah sat down next to him. They started up some conversation. All he could do was stare at her big blue eyes. They sparkled lightly and made his heart melt. Kevin had found his soul mate. No doubt about that.

When Kimba sat next to Nick, Nick couldn't speak. So he thought he just "liked" her. Now he had fallen for the wacky crazy girl with bright red hair. Her spontaneity enticed his senses. And Nick was completely engulfed in her aura.

Miley and Oliver sat next to each other holding hands. Oliver complemented her new hairstyle and Miley blushed a thank you. They were a cute couple. But their was just too much PDA.(public display of affection)

When Lilly sat down next to Joe, Joe's heart beat went through the roof. Before she was beautiful, but now this Lilly was dazzling and stunning. Joe couldn't even speak. Her eyes mocked him in a way as they stunned him.

Soon the meal was over and they parted …

Kevin madly in love

Hannah happily crushing

Miley cuddling Oliver

Kimba wishing for Nick to notice her

Nick wanting Kimba near him more and more

Joe falling faster for Lilly

Lilly waiting for the next day's adventure

And that was the end of Day one of the cruise…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxo

**Ok! There way go! My lovely chapie! Ok……**

**Hmmm announcements!**

**I AM CO-WRITING A STORY W/ xoKim.Black.13xo it's called Eternite! Plz go and read it! Also… tell ur friends about this story! Anyone and everyone!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! LIK NOW! PLZ?! REVIEW!**

**LUV YA ALL!**

**LYLAC! (LUV YA LIK A CHIMPANZEE!)**

**-myka aka njlove63-**

**PS don't forget to check out my otha stories…especially loathing list!**


	4. Kevin moves fast!

Hey njlove63's fans Hey njlove63's fans! This is her bffl gm! Well that's what she calls me at least. I'm in Arizona with her and decided I wanted to write a chapter! :D Well Myka wrote like the first few paragraphs! ;) So I don't really know what to do and I think I'm writing too much. So here is the story. And yes I told myka she wasn't allowed to change what I write!

**Snowstardreams- Yay! You will read my stories! And YES! I LUV LOE!! Haha.. yeah I am crazy w/ a capital K**

**DavidArchuletalove15- Yay! There ya go! There is more!**

**XoKim.Black.13xo- There ya go.. Your new hair was established!**

**Packersgirl37- There! I have partially updated…**

**Peach and Plum- YAY! YOU GOT OUTTA SCHOOL! I AM SOOOO HAPPY 4 U! YAHOOOOOOOO! OK… Now! READ!**

**Yes Myka did write that! :D lol soo…um here's the chapter.. :D**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A Day At Sea…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hannah, Kim and Miley slept peacefully in their room as the sun rose over the ocean. While Lilly sat at the upper deck with a guitar and a hot cup of Ginger tea steaming on the table. She strummed the strings lightly as her Black bangs fell on her face. Her soft voice sang through the crashing of the waves.

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping_

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

_I don't know why nobody told you how to unfold your love_

_I don't know how someone controlled you_

_They bought and sold you._

_I look at the world and I notice it's turning_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_With every mistake we must surely be learning_

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

_I don't know how you were diverted_

_You were perverted too_

_I don't know how you were inverted_

_No one alerted you._

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_Look at you all..._

_Still my guitar gently weeps._

The angelic sound echoed through the empty decks. Joe walked into the slowly rising sun, hearing the pure sounds he halted in his steps. He saw a black haired beauty playing a Sparkly red Gibson guitar. One of his favorite Beetles' tunes was playing through his ears. He wandered to the huddled girl. He placed an arm on the back of her chair and the table in front of her. He leaned in close, so close that he could smell the girl's hair. It smelled like apples and strawberries! Finally the girl looked up and Joe finally recognized her. It was Lilly. Wow! She was breath-taking!

"Morning." Lilly whispered as she looked up to Joe's eyes.

"Morning Lilly." He replied.

"So Joe….."

"Hahaha Lilly! That rhymes."

"Nice…um...Joe…I kinda needed to talk to you about something important."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxooxoxo

In room 1354…

Kim woke up slowly to the sound of a beautiful voice drifting through the window. She slowly got up to see what it was and saw Lilly and Joe extremely close to one another. A small grin began to play around her lips. She knew they were the perfect couple and was glad they were finally together. Putting on her lime green Paramore tee-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, Kim decided to wander the halls. Thinking off Nick the entire time and hoping that he would one day figure out her true feelings for him.

Walking down the hall she heard a completely different but just a beautiful voice through a crack in a door. The voice was so spectacular she forgot all about the boy her every thought revolved around. Slowly pushing the door open, it revealed a curly haired boy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back in room 1354

Hannah woke to find an empty bed beside her. Miley was still sleeping soundly probably dreaming off her one true love Oliver. Hannah sat up slowly in bed deciding to read her favorite book: _Twilight_.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kevin's Point of View

I couldn't keep my mind of Hannah. Hannah, the one girl that had captured my attention within just minutes of our meeting. I knew where to find her, but I didn't know if I could summon the courage to actually go and find her. I knew I had to do something to tell her my true feelings so I slowly walked the halls to room 1354. Knocking lightly on Hannah's door I began to panic. I didn't know what to say. My mind was racing. Maybe she wouldn't answer. After several minutes of just standing at the door waiting for her to answer, I decided to leave. Maybe I could try again later.

Just as I was about to walk away, the door opened to reveal Hannah with her nose in _Twilight_. I did the only thing my mind wanted to do at that moment. Before I knew it, before I could even think about what I was about to do, my lips were crashing into hers.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hannah's Point of View

OMJ! I am…KEVIN JONAS…is kissing……..me!! AHH! This has got to be the coolest thing ever!

Slowly I pulled away and smiled at the boy standing in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a smiling Miley.

Kevin grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my room in a daze. I couldn't believe the boy of my dreams was pulling me down the hall. I could see the light outside and the gorgeous waves of the ocean. We walked out on the deck to be greeted by two teens sitting very close together. They were staring dreamily at each other and were deep in a conversation. Kevin smiled at me and walked me around back were it was deserted. He leaned back against the railing and began to scrutinize me. I felt extremely self conscious until he smiled brightly. I don't know how this day could become any better.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Back with Joe and Lilly…**

Joe and Lilly were now sitting next to each other at a table over looking the ocean. They were both unconsciously moving closer and closer to one another. They were mere inches from one another when Lilly realized how close they actually were. Suddenly she jerked backwards back wards breaking the trace they both seemed to be in. Joe then remembered Lilly had said she had something important to talk about.

"So Lillllaaayyyyyy. What was so important you needed to talk about?"

"Oh..um..that..it's nothing Joe. Let's talk about that a little later. Now lets just enjoy the view."

Joe got up from the chair he was a sitting in and walked over to Lilly. He gently pulled her up from the chair and sat down. He pulled her into his lap. Lilly tensed up but soon relaxed when Joe began to run his fingers through her hair. She collapsed into his chest not wanting to leave this position.

After a few moments in this position, Lilly realized that she….

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Ya I didn't really know what to make Lilly realize…well I dunno. I told Myka that she would have to deal with that. I'm sorry that I left a cliffhanger like that. So I hope you like that chapter. Sorry if it's not that good. It's my first one. :)**

**So Myka (njlove63) wants to write something…so here it is.**

**Haha… Ok G.M. is pissed off at me cuz I made her wrap it up, But I mean I have to get to bed…So homies… Keep up your hard work! Alrighty-oh! Here I go…**

**Luv ya!**

**And **

**L.Y.L.A.C.**

**-myka aka njlove63-**

**and**

**-bffl aka G.M.-**


End file.
